


wanna be your kitten

by keyungso



Series: gulf kanawut has a daddy kink [5]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Collar, Daddykink, Dom/sub Undertones, Kitten, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Overstimulation, Petplay, Powerplay, a bit choking kink, dirtytalk, needygulf, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: mew has a lot of pet names for gulf, but this certain one just hits a little bit different
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: gulf kanawut has a daddy kink [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768453
Comments: 26
Kudos: 351





	wanna be your kitten

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back. did you miss me? :) mewgulf smut + petplay; enjoy. inspired by that video where gulf is wearing cat ears and cuddling with mew and just meowing.

It started as a joke, really.

Waanjais have always compared Gulf to a cat, he can see them plenty in different social media platforms. He’ve seen long threads on twitter of them explaining bit by bit that Gulf Kanawut is actually a cat in disguise. They have the same mannerism, Waanjais say. Both are so cute and soft, and Gulf didn’t really mind- and still doesn’t put much thought into it even now.

In fact, he kind of likes it. Feeling cute and small to his fans is something he enjoys.

The problem is, that amongst all of Mew’s teasing ( yes, just like how Tharn teases Type all the time, Mew is no different to him), he’s been calling Gulf ‘kitten’ as a joke.

They’re eating out with the other casts in a nearby bar after filming. Gulf’s talking to Mild about last night’s soccer match when First tells him they’re trending on twitter again.

He checks his phone and opens the app, and immediately sees thousands and thousands of people tagging and sending him the same video. A video of him cuddling with Mew, while meowing repeatedly.

His face flushes, shutting his phone and he smacks Mild when the boy tries to imitate him. It’s probably instinct because his eyes searches for his boyfriend, wanting to see if he’s seen the video as well.

Mew’s standing on the other side of the room, a drink in his hand and busy chatting with one of the editors. But it’s like he can feel Gulf’s gaze on him, his eyes glances up and their gaze meet.

Gulf watches as Mew smirks. The older raises his other hand, which is holding his phone, and shakes it lightly and Gulf _knows_ that Mew’s seen it.

And truth be told, he’s completely fine the first time Mew calls him that.

“You hungry, kitten?” Mew says. Gulf _understands_ the joke, and the rest of the casts also thinks it’s funny as well. So _why_ is it making him feel things he really shouldn’t be feeling in public whenever his boyfriend slips the new nickname into his sentences, or even worse, calls him over with it?

He can feel his face grow redder and redder throughout the night. He knows his pants are getting tighter and more uncomfortable every second and he’s tried giving Mew warning glares or silent screams of help he’s not quite sure but his boyfriend is completely oblivious to his situation.

This is _completely_ unreasonable and downright embarrassing. It’s his fucking dick, god dammit, he should have control over it.

But.

 _Well_.

He doesn’t.

He _still_ doesn’t have control over it through the ride home. P’Best is driving them to Mew’s house (yes, he’s staying over again) because both of them are a little bit tipsy and Mew is totally not helping by rubbing his thighs so sensually throughout the entire ride.

His dick is painfully hard and Mew’s voice calling him kitten keeps replaying over and over in his head, making everything worse.

So when they arrived home and P’Best is gone, Gulf doesn’t waste any time in shoving Mew against the door inside his house and planting his lips against Mew’s neck, desperate for any sort of touch to relief himself. He teethes against the slightly sweaty skin needily, hands flimsily trying to unbuckle Mew’s belt.

“Hey hey hey, slow down baby,” Mew chuckles, deep and throaty due to the alcohol. There’s a teasing tone in his voice and Gulf can literally see the smirk he’s wearing, that _asshole_ , but his hands comes up and grips Gulf’s small waist.

Gulf’s mind already hazy enough, but he brings himself to lean back and look up at his boyfriend with half lidded eyes, waiting for him to say yes or no. Everything seems to be going so fast, and he’s struggling to not tear Mew’s clothes off at this second. Talking seems like so much effort but he needs Mew’s approval for him to go on.

Mew leans in, bumping their foreheads together and searches for his eyes. He knows Gulf is quite shy, usually not the one to easily voice out his feelings, so he’s grown accustomed to his subtleness, knowing what his tiny gestures and actions say.

Mew isn’t quite sure on what Gulf wants, but he’s more than willing to find out.

And from the way Gulf’s biting his lower lip, looking up at his with those wide, glazed over, pleading eyes and the way he’s practically throwing himself against Mew, it really doesn’t take a genius to figure out what his baby wants.

“You wanna fuck baby?” Mew murmurs gently, tilting the younger’s head up by his chin, looking at his face closely. And from the way the boy flushes even more and averts his eyes away, Mew knows he’s right. “How do you want it?”

Gulf whines, high and needy in his throat and he closes his eyes for a second to get past his embarrassment. But Mew’s using his thumb to rub against his cheek, coaxing him gently.

“Kitten,” Gulf finally mumbles, still not able to bring his gaze to meet Mew’s, “I want you to... I wanna- I wanna be..”

A smirk graces Mew’s lips when he finally understands what Gulf wants. A low chuckle escapes past his lips. To think that the boy had been glaring at him an hour ago for teasing him, but now he’s practically begging to be his good pet. _Fuck_ , his boyfriend really is something else.

“Hmm.. You wanna be my kitten, baby? Be my pretty, obedient pet for tonight?”

Gulf lets out a small gasp when Mew finally says the words, his pupils dilating even more. He’s so so so _so_ fucking hard it hurts, fuck. And as Mew finally says the pet name again, he’s sure a gush of pre-cum oozes out of his head, staining his underwear.

Mew cups his cheek with both his hands. He clicks his tongue. “Look at me.”

Gulf does immediately and Mew almost groans out loud in how good his kitten is doing. “What are your safe words?”

“Green for okay. Yellow to slow and red to stop.”

“Good kitten.”

Gulf shivers.

“You’re going to follow my orders,” Mew says, “Do you understand, kitten?”

Gulf nods slowly, eyes hazy.

Mew lets the finger holding his chin drop. “Good. Now get undressed and wait on your knees for me in the bedroom, okay?”

“What about daddy?”

“Shh. Let me get something. You can wait for me, can you, kitten?”

Gulf licks his lips. “Yes, daddy.”

“Good kitty,” Mew smiles in satisfaction, giving his baby a soft pat on the head before gesturing him to go on. Gulf doesn’t waste his time in pattering to the bedroom, eager to please his daddy.

When in the bedroom, Gulf stripes off all his clothing and places them neatly on a chair. He leaves him boxers on though because he knows how much Mew likes taking the fabric off himself. Besides, getting undressed by his daddy gets him even more all hot and excited.

He takes the cat ears he’s brought home from the filming and places them gently on his head. Almost immediately, he slips completely into his headspace; all his fatigue and difficulties from today slipping off of him like a glove.

Then he sits on his knees on the floor, facing the door, hoping Mew wouldn’t take long to join him. He’s so hard, the head of his cock rubbing painfully against the material of his boxers whenever he moves. His hand subconsciously slips to his crotch and he whines when it rubs against his erection.

He’s so desperate, so needy for any sort of release that he doesn’t even mind just sucking Mew off. Although he knows it’s nothing particularly new, he loves sucking his boyfriend off in any normal day.

When Mew finally, _finally_ joins him in the bedroom, Gulf almost cries in relief. The older steps closer to him, hand gripping Gulf’s hair and tilting his head up harshly. Glazed over eyes meet his piercing ones, and Mew hums in satisfaction, seeing how good his pet is being for him. All striped naked to his boxers and even wearing those adorable cat ears, even without Mew telling him to. Nevertheless, waiting patiently for him without touching himself even though Mew knows Gulf is so fucking horny. God, he’s unbelievable.

“You’re such a good pet, aren’t you kitten?” He murmurs, and Gulf preens in the praise, leaning his cheek against Mew’s palm even more. “I think my kitten deserves a reward. Does that sound good, baby?”

“Please daddy,” Gulf whispers breathlessly. His hands are neatly placed on his thighs despite the uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch Mew.

“Come here,” Mew says, and he reveals something from behind his back and Gulf’s eyes widen when he sees it. Clutched in his hand, is a collar. Completely black and made out of leather. There’s a small bell attached in the middle, a cute golden little thing that jiggles and lets out a soft tinkle as Mew shows it to him.

Gulf feels his throat go dry and he looks at Mew hesitantly, lips parted in a soft gasp. “Let me put this on you, kitten.”

Wordlessly, Gulf tips his head back immediately, presenting himself to Mew. Mew cups the smooth, tanned skin of his neck, trailing his thumb over his adam apple, mapping all the places he’ll like to mark him up. He squeezes lightly, eyes darkening when Gulf’s breath hitches and tears form at the edge of his eyes. _God_ , so fucking beautiful.

The dog collar fastens quick and easy around his neck, the dark color contrasting beautifully with Gulf’s tanned skin. A soft groan escapes Mew’s lips when he takes in the view in front of him; his boyfriend all naked and kneeling, with cat ears and the dog choker around his pretty little neck, lips so red from his biting and eyes glassy staring back at him as he waits patiently for his next order, so fucking obedient just like he promised.

“Unzip my pants,” Mew orders.

Gulf’s fingers fumbles to unbutton Mew’s pants. Then his eyes dart up for Mew’s validation for him to continue, and when Mew gives him a nod, he pulls his jeans down to drop around his ankles.

“Good kitty,” Mew hums. “My boxers too, love. How are you going to get your reward?”

Gulf flushes red, quickly pulling the thin material down and gasps sweetly when Mew’s cock appears in front of him, so hard that it slaps wetly against his belly. His mouth waters as a familiar musky scent fills his nostrils.

He doesn’t think he can ever get used to how fucking big Mew’s cock is, so thick and veiny in the right places. The head is angry red, slicked with pre-cum already that Gulf really really wants to lean and lick it off him.

“Mhmm. See how hard you make me, kitten?” Mew says, one hand goes to fist around his cock while the other cradles the back of Gulf’s head, pulling him closer and smacking the top of cock against Gulf’s wet lips. “You wanna suck me, baby? Show daddy what a good pet you are?”

“Yes please.”

“Hmm.. Since you’ve been so good,” Mew says. The grip on the younger boy’s hair tightens. “Open your mouth.”

And Gulf does, opens his perfect little mouth and shifting closer to Mew for easier access. And as he does, the slight movement causes the bell to jingle slightly and fuck, if Mew doesn’t almost cum on the spot from the sight. Fuck, his boyfriend is _so_ fucking perfect; it’s _insane_.

“Shit, baby,” Mew hisses, pushing his cock inside the awaiting, warm mouth, closing his eyes tightly when Gulf moans like a fucking cock-slut he is, always desperate to have Mew’s dick in his mouth. “You really love my cock, don’t you?”

Gulf nods desperately as he takes the whole shaft into his mouth. Mew groans, and the hand on Gulf’s hair is flexing, tugging harshly on the strands but he lets the boy set the pace. And he’s doing a great job at it; taking more and more until the head of Mew’s cock hits the back of his throat and he gags slightly.

He’s so good. So so so fucking _good_ , choking and desperate for his cock that Mew can’t help but murmur a low, “ _Fuck_ , kitten. That’s it, suck daddy’s cock like that.”

Gulf preens in the praise, visibly shivering and trying to take more of Mew’s cock, sucking so desperately that only wet noises, Mew’s constant groans and Gulf’s needy whines are heard in the room.

It may have been the alcohol buzzing in his system, or probably the fact that Gulf is on his knees in front of him, drooling and mouth full of his cock, hair all mussed up from how much Mew is grasping it and face completely flushed with tear jerked eyes; Gulf being the perfect embodiment of complete submission that Mew loses his control.

He yanks on the hair, forcing Gulf to take him as he starts rocking his hips and fucking into the heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. Gulf lets out a surprised squeak, but the sound comes out muffled.

“There you go,” Mew hisses, thrusting gently and watching as his cock slips wetly against Gulf’s lips. “Suck my cock, kitten, just like that. Fuck, baby-“

Gulf moans hotly, the vibrations sending straight to Mew’s dick. He’s relaxed his jaw, letting Mew use his mouth as he please, hands still obediently against his sides because daddy hasn’t allowed him to touch him yet.

“You’re so good, baby,” Mew groans as he quickens his pace, thrusting into Gulf’s mouth dirtily, “You like this, don’t you? You like daddy using your throat like this? My perfect doll for daddy’s cock to use. So fucking slutty, kitten. Just the dirtiest pet.”

“ _Nngh_ -“

The flex on Gulf’s throat feels incredible, and Mew can’t help but grips his hair tighter and pushing him down even more, Gulf’s nose buried deep into his pubic hair as his throat spasming uncontrollably against Mew’s cock as he gags over and over again.

And he’s so good. Taking him and letting Mew use his dirty mouth as a little fuck hole until he can’t breath, eyes rolling to the back of his head and only then Mew pulls him off completely, a thick string of saliva connecting from the head of Mew’s glistening cock to Gulf’s swollen lips.

Mew smirks when Gulf tries to chase it with his tongue but the firm grip Mew has on his hair keeps him in place. He whines and Mew is quick to shove three fingers into his mouth.

“Such a dirty kitten,” Mew says lowly, watching as Gulf gags once more when the fingers reach the back of his throat, tears forming prettily in the edges of his eyes. “You really can’t live without something in your mouth can you, kitten? Maybe I shouldn’t fuck you and just use your mouth instead? Would you like that? Use your mouth as a pretty hole?”

“Mhm-“

Gulf’s eyes are shut, squirming in where he’s kneeling and for the first time this started, Mew finally notices just how fucking hard Gulf is, his cock tenting the boxers so hard, there’s a big wet stain in the middle.

Shit, and he’s _still_ being so fucking good shit shit shit _shit-_

“Dadd-“ Gulf chokes down a cry when Mew suddenly presses on his cock with his foot, toes dragging against the hard tent and Gulf’s hands immediately goes up to grip Mew’s legs, even without his daddy’s permission but _fuck_ \- he needs to hold onto something.

“Fuck kitten, you’re this hard? Just from sucking my cock? Fuck, _baby_ \- you’re so dirty, kitten, how are you even _real_?”

“Daddy, _please_ -“ Gulf moans loudly, lips parted and tongue lolling out, begging for something, just anything to be put into his mouth. He’s humping against Mew’s foot and he knows it.

“God, look at you,” Mew wraps his index finger under the collar, pulling it and tilting the younger’s head up. “Humping on my leg like that. Like a fucking filthy animal. Really can’t help yourself, can you kitten? Just like a fucking cat in heat.”

“Ah shit daddy, _yes_ -“

Gulf closes his eyes tightly, the sound that he lets out is obscenely lewd, and he’s thrusting up once, twice before his orgasm hits him suddenly and he’s spurting all over his underwear.

“ _Ohh_ daddy-“ His hips are still twitching and rubbing against Mew’s foot as he struggles to come out of his high.

His eyes are teary, blinking away hot tears that’s pouring down his face as Mew releases his collar and grips his neck, squeezing harshly as he leers over him. “You’re such a fucking slut, aren’t you kitten? Did I tell you to come yet, huh?”

Gulf shakes his head desperately, guilt pouring down on him. “M’sorry, daddy-“

“Such a fucking slutty pet. Maybe I should just leave you here take care of my cock myself, huh? Do you want that, kitten?”

Shaking his head, the younger cries. “No, daddy- m’sorry please. I’ll be good.”

“Look at you. Fuck, you’re already hard again. _Shit_ baby, you like being punished don’t you, fucking slut?”

Gulf shakes his head even more, mouth trying to form words but the embarrassing realization dawns on him when he looks at his already hardening cock, that he _does_ like being punished. He _likes_ being Mew’s dirty pet and certainly likes being called one.

“Daddy, please- I’ll be good. Please _please_ _fuck me-“_

“You’ll be good for daddy, kitten?” Mew tries to hold back his groan, fingers tightening around Gulf’s smooth, pretty neck, watching as Gulf’s breath hitches and his eyes widen slightly. And really, he wouldn’t have expected choking to be something Gulf is into a couple months ago but Mew remembers the first time the younger has asked for it, cumming so fucking hard when Mew takes his breath away that Mew jerked himself to the memory for a week straight.

“A-anything,” Gulf rasps out between harsh breaths, “Anything for you.”

“Fuck,” Mew curses, his grip loosening. “You’re so good. You want my cock in your ass, don’t you kitten? A dirty pet like you won’t be satisfied until you have a cock in your hole, am I right?”

Gulf bobs his head desperately.

“Use your words, baby. Tell daddy your color and what you need. How does my kitty want my cock?”

“Green,” Gulf replies immediately, eager to show Mew how much he’s ready to be pounded. A deep flush blooms across his face as he tries to say the next words. “I- I want daddy to fuck me. Want daddy’s cock in my ass.”

“From behind or front?”

“Behind,” Gulf licks his lips, “Reaches in me deeper.”

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so filthy baby,” Mew groans, petting the younger’s cheek, smirking when the boy rubs his face closer, just like a cat fuck, he really can’t hold much longer. “Get on the bed, kitten.”

Gulf tries to stand but Mew stops him, “Crawl, kitten.”

He nods, making his way on all fours to the bed. Mew watches his ass from behind, tight against his boxers and wiggling left and right, that little minx is probably purposely doing it to get him even more riled up. And the bell, fuck, the way it jingles around Gulf’s neck, Mew can’t wait to punish him.

He settles himself on the bed, on all fours just like how Mew wants him. His ass is in the air and he’s desperately trying not to rub his cock against the sheets. And when Mew finally steps behind him, pulling off his boxers and finally, _finally_ letting his cock go, Gulf almost comes again, arms going weak and he lets his right cheek press against the mattress.

“Daddy, hurry please,” he whines, arching his back even more, putting his hole on complete display for his daddy.

He hears the lube cap being opened and in excitement, his whimpers and moans grow louder, begging his daddy to quickly put his cock inside of him.

“Noisy little pet,” Mew comments with a tight smack on his ass, making Gulf moan and shiver in need. “Desperate for my cock, aren’t you, slut? Look at your hole baby, it’s just begging for my fingers. I just fucked you last night but here you are, just waiting to be filled up. Tell me, kitten, do you want me to fuck you?”

Gulf moans loudly, nodding and pushing his ass back, biting his lips so hard it’s starting to bleed. His cock is rubbing against the sheets as he moves and it feels so good, so so fucking good and Mew’s slapping his ass, the pain shooting right to his dick and everything feels so hot-

“Fuck me fuck me fuck me-“

“That’s not how good pets ask for things, kitten.”

“Ah- _fuck_ ,” Gulf sobs, mouth parted as he cries openly, “ _Please_ \- daddy, please fill me up. I need you- I need your fingers me, daddy, please _please_ \- _Fuckkkkkkk_ -“ He chokes, arching his back beautifully when Mew suddenly shoves two fingers inside of him, fucking into him harshly with speed.

“ _Nngh_ -“

Mew grins, crooking his fingers and massaging the sensitive walls, reaching in Gulf so deep he shivers as pre-cum shoots out of his flushed head. “Fuck, how are you so tight baby? No matter how much I fuck you, you’re still still so fucking tight.”

“ _N-No_..”

“No what? You don’t think you’re tight?”Mew shoves another finger inside, stretching his wider and wider. Gulf whimpers louder, tears staining his face. “I get it, kitten. Cause you know you’re a slut, right? I fucked you so much you can’t possibly still be tight, hm, kitten? Is that it? You wanna be my slutty pet?”

“ _Ahhh_ n-no-“

“No?” Mew leans over him, hand wrapping around Gulf’s neglected cock and tugging it harshly, making the younger boy cry out and fall against the bed, but his hips can’t help but still move, trying its best to keep up with Mew’s fingers. “But your cock seems to like it when I call you a slut. Look at it, kitten, look how wet you are for me.”

Gulf whimpers, but he forces his eyes open, sticky from his dried tears and, and look down to his stomach. And Mew’s right; he is so wet, practically dripping against the sheets from how much pre-cum he’s secreting. And Mew’s veiny fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking him off so quickly, making the lewdest noises.

“Do you see how wet you are, baby?”

Mew rubs his thumb against the head, smearing the pre-cum and Gulf loses it, nodding his head while moans and whines slips from his mouth.

“Do you see it, kitten?”

“ _Nngh_ \- yes, daddy.”

Mew shifts his lips to press against Gulf’s sweaty neck, while his hands still continue their ministrations. The fingers in Gulf’s are deep, curling and pushing against the sensitive muscles, making the younger’s knees weak. The other hand furiously pumps his cock as he suckles wetly against the skin under his hair, teething it gently.

“Ah _ah_ _ah_ \- daddy _daddy_ \- _please_ -“

“Please what, kitten?”

Gulf chokes when Mew’s fingers brushes against his prostrate and his body immediately lets out a shiver, legs tight against each other to stop himself from cumming on the spot. He’s came without permission once; he really doesn’t want to disappoint his daddy again.

“Please fuck me daddy,” he mewls, “Wanna cum- wanna cum on your cock- please _please_ -“

He’s trembling, trembling from his belly, to his thighs, to his cock. He’s still _so_ fucking sensitive from the previous orgasm and Mew’s fingers are really inside of him, digging deeper and deeper, making him see stars.

Mew probably senses his baby’s struggle and he makes it quick to pull out his fingers, making a dirty squelching sound and almost immediately, Gulf whines in the lost, about to turn his head around when he feels his hole get stretched even more open, a familiar feeling overcoming his senses.

“ _fuckkkkk_ -“

Mew smirks when Gulf screams, pushing until he’s balls deep inside the wet heat. The stretch and the feeling on his walls so tight around Mew’s cock, the overall heat and satisfaction of being filled into the very brim;

and then suddenly Gulf just can’t hold it anymore and he cums, pleasure bursting like stars behind his eyelids as he shuts his eyes tightly, shooting wet spurts over the sheets.

And Mew doesn’t even _think_ of slowing down his movements, keeping to his unforgiving, drilling pace, burying his cock deep inside his ass, riding his kitten throughout his orgasm. He rests his forehead against the space between Gulf’s shoulder blades, mouthing and suckling on the skin there.

Gulf’s not even speaking coherently at this point, letting out gurgled out sounds and pathetic whines that Mew wishes he can record and save it for later. He clenches his hole around Mew’s cock, trying to take some control somehow- he’s practically being lifted on his hips by the man, fingernails digging to his skin but he likes the pain, too spent and trembling from the pleasure so much that all he can do is just take, _take_ , and _take_.

“That’s it, kitten,” Mew grunts, pistoning his hips so that every thrusts hits Gulf’s prostate dead on, and Gulf is just all screams at this point, eyes squeezed shut as he takes in the obscene sounds from their hips, wet skin agaisnt wet skin. “Take my cock just like that. Such a good pet, baby, so good for daddy.”

“Ah _ah ah-_ “

“So perfect- so fucking _fucking_ perfect, kitten-“

 _Fuckkkkk_ , Gulf’s mind goes to literal _shit_ as Mew fucks into him deep and fast and steady, his hand firmly planted on his shoulder blades to keep him right where he wants him. He can feel the familiar pressure build in him, curling like a hot iron and he thinks, he’s gonna fucking come again or so _god help him._

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Gulf whines, muffled against the sheets, “Daddy I’m gonna- I’m gonna- _oh_ f-fuck-“

“Shit baby- again? You’re fucking _filthy_ , kitten. Come on. Cum for daddy, kitten,” Mew urges, thrusting his hips again and again and again, pulling out his cock until only the tip is there before he gives it his all and rams back inside, forcing the walls wide open and hitting his prostrate dead on, reaching so so _so_ fucking deep inside that Gulf all but chokes on his moan, trembling and quivering so hard through his entire body before he cums for the third time, waves of pleasure shooting directly at him so powerful that he’s sure he passed out for a second.

He’s so out of it, completely fucked out of his mind, that he doesn’t even notice Mew still shallowly thrusting into him until he feels it rubbing against his sensitive prostate, making him quiver in overstimulatiom but he’s so _so_ fucking spent to even utter a word.

“So good, kitten, so good for daddy,” Mew’s voice fills his entire space and suddenly he’s being turned to his back, facing Mew.

His vision blurs as he tries to open his eyes slowly, mouth parted as drool slips out from his abused lips. Mew’s hand brush against the head of his cock when he’s adjusting their position and Gulf whines, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure stinging his entire body, leaving him in a haywire.

“Shhh,” Mew coos, placing soft kisses all over his face, pushing away the sweaty bangs that’s beginning to stick to his forehead. “That’s it, kitten. So good for daddy. Can you do one more? Can you cum one more time, baby?”

Gulf tries to focus on his voice, tries to open his eyes to focus on Mew but everything just seems so foggy, body still twitching from both pleasure or pain he’s not sure which one anymore.

 _“D-Daddy_..”

“Yes, kitten. I’m here. Tell me your color baby. Can you cum one more time?”

Gulf feels tears flow down his face once again, staining his dried ones. His mind is literally putty right now, filled with only the thought of Mew Mew and Mew and fuck, it hurts. He’s came so many times now but he Mew keeps on fucking into him like a mad man, placing wet open mouth kisses all over his neck, his chest, his face.

And the fact that his dick is getting hard again- _fuckkkkkk_ he’s so fucking _filthy_.

He’s never gone for the fourth time, always too spent and overstimulated that it turns painful. But he can do it. He _needs_ to do it. He wants to be good for his daddy. Be the obedient pet that he promised to be. He can cum one time for his daddy. He will he will he _will_ -

 _“G-greenmmm_ ,” he slurs, nodding sluggishly to the question, losing himself completely as Mew quickens his pace when he hears the word, rutting agaisnt him. “Green green gre- ohh _ohh_ _fuck_ -“

“Fuck, kitten. You’re so good to me. Best pet I’ve ever had. The best. _Best. Fucking. Pet_ ,” Mew hisses, pleasure dripping from his voice as he fucks Gulf open.

It should hurt. It _does_ hurt, but Gulf only moans wantonly as he hears Mew’s dirty phrases to him. He’s a good kitten. Daddy thinks he’s a good kitten.

“ _ohh_ _ohh_ _uhh_ -“

He’s so deep. So deep and so fucking big, efficiently grazing against his prostrate and feeling him up that Gulf thinks he’s lucky he’s still able to remember his name at this point. His entire body is sluggish, feels like he’s going through thick honey and his eyes cross everytime he tries to open them, rolling to the back of his head, lips numb and parted.

“Look at you,” Mew lets out an amused huff, swinging his hair back as he gazed down at him. “God, kitten you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Gulf can only mewl at the praise, head dropped to the side as Mew keeps fucking him open.

“Fuck, baby,” Mew groans, and the hand gripping on the waist moves and slides towards his belly and Gulf tilts his head back just in time to see Mew slightly pushing his hand against the small but prominent bulge and Gulf thinks that this is one of the hottest things he’s ever felt. Feeling Mew pressing against his moving cock inside of him. Knowing how deep he is inside of him. How much he’s messing his insides up.

“ _Fuck_.. Look at that. Look how deep my cock is, kitten. Can you see it? Can you see how good you take my cock baby?”

“ _daddmmmm_ -“

The immenent heat rolls back to him like waves, building him higher and higher and closer to the edge. The overwhelming pain and pleasure mixing together, making his toes curl and mind completely blank.

He feels Mew’s fingers wrap around his spent cock suddenly, sharp shoots of tingling sensation hitting him, and Mew’s tugging once- _twice_ \- before Gulf jerks, thighs starting to tremble and he can’t even let out a whimper of warning before he’s _cumming_.

A silent scream rolls out from his lips and white light covers his entire vision and he feels Mew releasing into him as well, hot liquid shooting out and milking his insides white, filling him up even more.

Gulf whines as Mew pulls out, the stinging pain becoming almost unbearable, and Mew places soft kisses all over his face, trying to be even more careful when taking his dick out.

“Shushhh,” Mew gently whipers against his wet skin, “You’re okay, kitten. You’re okay, you did so good. Tell me your color?”

“G-green..” Gulf mumbles, fingers blindly grasping for Mew’s shirt to pull him closer but all he feels is skin. He pouts, grasping some more. All he wants right now is to cuddle with his P’Mew, _is it really that hard?_

“So cute,” the older coos, meeting their hands, Gulf’s smaller ones wrapped around his index and middle finger, “It’s okay, baby. I’m here.”

That seems to satisfy Gulf for the moment because he lets go of his bottom lip and lets Mew run his hand through Gulf’s wet locks. Mew watches him silently as the younger boy’s eyes droop, blinking slower and slower before closing completely.

When he’s sure Gulf’s asleep, he carefully reaches to the headband, slipping it off his head and placing it on the table. He contemplates taking the bell off, but when he realizes how cute Gulf looks, he decides against it.

Then he makes his way to the bathroom and wets a towel with warm water before going back to his boyfriend. He sits on the bed and gently swipes away any liquid or sorts that’s still stuck on his body.

He cleans Gulf’s hole, inserting two fingers to coax his cum out. He’s careful not to press too hard, knowing how sensitive the boy is after multiple orgasms.

Mew feels his lips twitching as he realizes it.

 _Gulf really just came four times._

Fuck, he quickly disregards the thought before his dick can process it.

When his baby is clean, Mew throws the towel into the laundry basket before snuggling beside Gulf, pulling the sheets up to cover the both of them.

Gulf unconsciously leans closer to him, mouth parted as he snores softly, rubbing his face against the sheets. Just like a cat, Mew muses.

A warm feeling rushes through Mew as he watches his boyfriend. He’s so cute. So fucking adorable and best of all, all his.

Mew place one last soft kiss on Gulf’s shoulder, putting all of his adoration and love into one single action, before he closes his eyes and joins him to sleep.

 _Kitten_ , he thinks with a soft smile, he can get used to the nickname.  
  


meanwhile...

chopper: who the _fuck_ took my collar?

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, thank you so much for the people who sent me messages on my previous works i swear you guys are the sole reason why i made this fic !!🥺 secondly, a lot of people have been asking me where i got my ideas and PLEASE YALL IT IS NOT FROM EXPERIENCE I AM A GOD’S CHILD 😭😭 thirdly follow my twitter i provide daily mewgulf hands and legs content ;) @ wonuwuh


End file.
